With each new generation of network processors, hardware architecture becomes more complex, e.g., with the addition of processing elements, memory controllers, hardware acceleration co-processors, and other features. Thus, the need to simplify the code debugging processes is greater than ever before. Debugger tools to date provide a visual simulation environment with views of multiple processing elements and multiple hardware execution threads.
Like reference numerals will be used to represent like elements.